


[Podfic] These Places of Infinite Tenderness

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat Medic Jack Morrison, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strike-Commander Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Original summary:Jack doesn't know how to let go.





	[Podfic] These Places of Infinite Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Places Of Infinite Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532795) by [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes). 



> Thank you very much to foldingcranes for offering up their fics to be podficced.

**Text:** [These Places of Infinite Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532795)

 **Author:** [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 11:33

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1r1o4l06ojyr9dr/These%20Places%20of%20Infinite%20Tenderness.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4jm7921p4l30rnw/These%20Places%20of%20Infinite%20Tenderness%20-%202018-06-29%2C%208.12%20PM.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
